Watching the World Burn
by StrangeChildSometimes
Summary: What is the prophesy had been delayed? Harry grew up happy along side his twin brother, yet one cannot delay the inevitable forever, and after his parents murders, a series of unfortunate events end with Harry- a child not even of wand age in Azkaban. Years later he escapes yearning for revenge and willing to side with Voldemort to get it. (better summary inside) DarkHarry AU
1. Sweet Childhood

**A/N Hi! Welcome to this overgrown plot bunny of a story, sorry about the summary..i find it remarkably hard to summarise this mishmash but i promise I shall try.**

 **Summary:** Harry and his twin lead a fun loving and peaceful life, surrounded by friends and family. That all changed when their parents were murdered, Alex was crowned the boy who lived for surviving the killing curse and both boys where shipped of to the Durleys. A series of unfortunate events later and little Harry is sent to Azkaban. The child not even being of wand age is abandoned in a prison of agony and despair. Fortunately he at least has the company of his Godfather. But when he escapes the world better be ready. For they will face the wrath of Harry James Potter-Black. And he will do anything to make them pay. Even if it involved siding with Voldemort... For some people just want to watch the world burn.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** None right now but we shall see.  
 **Warnings:** There's going to be murder, torture, and i'm going to at least try pull your heart strings at times.  
 **Disclaimer** : I most certainly **do not** own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Alex Fleamont Potter...though i wish i did...then my friends would **BOW DOWN TO ME.**

 **A/N although this is officially my second fan fiction, this is the first where i actually have the full story planned out. YEP that included the dreaded middle! Unbelievable right. Thus i hope you enjoy it! Oh before i start! I adore Dark Harry stories. Like a lot. Needless to say i have read a lot of them. One prevalent theme i always see in these stories is the villainizing of the 'good guys.' I get that. One needs to provide a valid reason for an established 'good' protagonist to turn to the dark side, However i have decided that in my story i will attempt to keep the 'good guys' good. Of course they wont always be benevolent but then they are people too. Still i'm going to try and portray things realistically, in other words expect shades of Gray. I really did spend ages going over character motives to try and refrain from the trap of villanizing your good guys. I want Harry to be the villain :P not everyone else. With that in mind let us begin!**

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" A redheaded woman screamed, agony clear in her eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAMES POTTER!" She continued.

"Shhh Lily, just..." The man 'James' tried to comfort before being interrupted.

"GAAAH I WILL HEX YOU- NEVER FORGi-AAAAH" 'Lily' tried in speak before the pain escalated. James only sighed and prayed his wife would forget her threats once this was over. This he could handle...well barely. But a vengeful Lily potter who was no longer bedbound!? He visually shuddered at the thought before contemplating, were all women this...violent during childbirth? Then again, his wife was famous for her fiery temper so maybe it was simply his luck, or rather lack thereof, and he would just have to resign himself facing his wife's wrath. James let out a loud sigh...

"Cheer up prongs, you're going to be a father any minute now!" An obliviously happy voice called out before slapping James' shoulder.

James simply glared with resignation, "if I survive that long..."

Sirius glanced around the room, suddenly very aware of the murderous aura that seemed to radiate of Lily Potter.

"Er...Moony's not feeling so good, maybe we should just er...wait...out... there...as erm...far away as er possible...in case...er." Sirius stumbled over his words before laughing awkwardly and preparing to grab his friend and escape while he had the chance.

"What!? I feel fine!" Remus replied before being interrupted by James.

"Oh no. Marauders stick together. If I'm going to die today, you're going down with me! James exclaimed, his voice filled with sudden confidence and pride.

"Gee thanks for bringing us down with you," Remus deadpanned in reply.

"Of course! That's what friends are for!" James reply grinning childishly.

"Speaking of friends where the hell is wormtail?" Sirius spoke clearly agitated that their supposed friend was missing this historical event. After all its not every day TWO new marauders enter the world. Sirius nodded to himself, indeed it was a historical day, he could almost see the troubles two rampaging twins could cause in Hogwarts, swapping names, inventing new pranks, and with the marauders map they would be unstoppable! Sirius was quickly snapped out of his daydream by James reply.

"He said there was a family emergency or something..."

Sirus certainly didn't see this as justification.

"Family emergency? yeah I'd say THIS qualified doesn't it? Pshh family emergency? As if we weren't family enough." Sirius muttered pouting.

"HAH Uncle Sirius Pettigrew! I can see it now!" James roared with laughter.

"Hey not funny! Besides I guess I really will be an uncle soon..." Sirius lit up at the thought of his future Godson. The group soon broke out into chatter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little did they know, that only a few miles away Peter Pettigrew was certainly not at a family emergency. Unless you count the visit from Grandpa Voldemort. Oh no, Peter Pettigrew was quite busy betraying his closest and truest friends...

"My...my L-Lord t-t-the p-p-potter girl L-Lil I mean t-t-the m-mud b-blood is g-g-giving birth." Pettigrew stumbled as he spoke, his head so low in a bow he was kissing the ground. After finishing his report, he gathered up his meagre Gryffindor courage and dared to lift one eye in the direction of the dark lord before whom he bowed. The figure before him could scarcely be described as human, it had the face of a snake melting into human. Its fingers too long and the eyes, oh god the eyes, red as the freshest blood, they glowed, but the glow was not natural, it was not mesmerising, no, instead it was toxic, and sickening, an embodiment of unnatural power.

"I ssssee" the dark lord hissed out, his face passive and apathetic, but once again his eyes betrayed him, revealing the ever-burning intention the kill the mud-blood bitch.

"Then the potters are out of the battle for now. And the order has lost two very important members. Your work issss...passsable for now."

Pettigrew decided to take this as a compliment and his joy forgot his fear. "Oh, thank you my lord so you're not going to kill them?"

"You dare question me?" The dark lord replied, blooded eyes narrowing. Suddenly Peter became very much aware of who was standing before him, and the last semblance of Gryffindor courage he held fizzed away like untied balloon.

"N-n-n-no m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-lord I-I-I"

"SILENCE" Voldemort commanded, "sssince you seem sssoo very capable of critiquing MY decisions you will of course be able to tell me why it would be such an advantage to kill the unborn potter bratsss."

"W-w-well t-t-they could er er..." Wormtail stumbled over his words.

"Not capable of speech, perhaps your vocal cords require exercise? CRUCIO!"

After a good 30 seconds of torture, the dark lord spoke again "Well Pettigrew, I'm still waiting for an answer."

"M-m-m-maybe they they might m-might o-o-oppose you m-m-y l-l-l-ord." Pettigrew managed to say, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"I see...do you think me an idiot Pettigrew? Did you not think that I had considered this? And now let me explain to the few brain cells you actually have how much of an imbecile you are. If I kill the potter brats, don't you think that will simply create more issues? kill a few muggles, even wizard no one cares. Kill children, and well. The order has themselves martyrs. Martyrs to inspire and ignite the spark of further opposition. Anyway, this war will be over by the time they reach adult hood and prior to that they are no threat. Now Pettigrew as you have wasted my time I believe you should be punished."

Peter gulped with fear at his master's words.

The Dark Lord was quite pleased with how easy it was to unnerve the rat, at the same time he was furious that the quivering man had dared question him. No one questioned the Dark Lord, no one. Oh, Voldemort would be having fun with this.

"But, I am far too busy to waste any time on you, and frankly simply looking at you disgusts me."

This time Peter almost breathed a sigh of relief. His Lord would spare him!

"With that in mind, I believe it would be much more beneficial to let Bellatrix entertain you."

Voldemort nearly laughed at the expression of the man's face, unbelievable! As if the great Lord Voldemort would show mercy to anyone. At times the Dark Lord had to wonder, how on earth had the pathetic specimen before him ever made it to Gryffindor. The sorting hat must be going senile he concluded, for there was no way the rat like man had any semblance of bravery. In truth Peter did had the potential for courage deep inside him, the sorting hat had known this, unfortunately the hat also knew how often the man portrayed cowardice. The hat had hoped, perhaps in vain that putting the –at the time child, in Gryffindor would allow that potential to blossom. How wrong had the enchanted head wear been.

Immediately the colour drained from Pettigrew's face. The dark Lord was terrible. But he rarely let out permanent wrath on his followers. Bellatrix however, she was a different story, the woman was insane, clinically so. She didn't know the meaning of mercy.

He was dead... or at least, he hoped so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the hospital the remaining marauders chatter was broken by the sound of Lilys scream. Followed by the screams of two little boys. James was left speechless as he was showed the babies-his babies he had to keep reminding himself. His children. He was a father. Suddenly, he felt rather faint, but he was determined, he would not faint! Not at all, his father had apparently fainted at his birth, well James Potter was better than that he was brave, strong, charismatic and...and a father. At that moment James world went fuzzy and the next thing he knew he was getting intimate with the floor.

"Ughh...what happened," the disorientated marauder asked in confusion.

"Hah and you said you wouldn't faint! You owe me a drink!" Sirius laughed before being reprimanded by Lily, who by now had recovered if slightly.

"Shhh, now look you have woken the twins."

Lilys comment snapped James back into the reality of fatherhood, for the first time, he picked up his children.

The oldest was named, Alex Fleamont Potter, after his grandfather, he was an adorable child, having inherited his mother's flaming hair and his father's warm brown eyes. The youngest was equally adorable in James's completely and utterly unbiast opinion, He was named Harry James Potter, after James himself. On Lilys insistence of course! ….mostly. Hey no one said he wasn't vain! The child had James's raven black hair and despite there being only a few strands it already hung messily from his head, 'Ahhh the Potter curse' James thought, no potter was safe. 'Better than whatever is wrong with snivelluses head', he mentally added. The most enchanting feature of the boy's face had to be his eyes. Clearly Lilys work, his eyes shone like the light of the Avada Kedavra curse. Still James did not like the morbid simile, no to him his son's eyes shone of the brightest emeralds and wildest forests, that along with his porcelain skin make the child look positively..."magical".

"Arnt they?" Remus added, his voiced hushed as not to disturb the curious children.

"yeah." Was the only reply James could manage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few years the twins, grew up with a life of pranks and fun. The Dark Lord was still active, and make no mistake, the wizarding world was in the midst of war. Yet, war is a foreign concept for children whose only woe is being denied desert. For now, things where good. Both Lily and James still supported the order and their efforts, but stayed away from dangerous tasks, after all it wasn't simply about them anymore.

One afternoon the twins were playing in the garden. It was there 5th birthday and they were very proud of achieving such a mile stone of age. All day long they ran around proclaiming that since they were not 5 years and 4 hours they were not to be treated like babies and as such deserved an adults portion of sweets and made other such declarations. Much to their display their sensible propositions were vetoed by the adults of the house, who for some reason seemed much to giddy and amused by their serious issues. It was on this day that both boys received presents from Alex's Godfather, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They were ecstatic to receive sweets of all kinds and... socks. Ok maybe that part didn't excite them so much. Still gifts of any kind were cause for celebration and the twins happily ran around having a sock fight. Remus and Sirius, who had come over for the occasion watched them while laughing. Still Sirius couldn't help but notice the look of sadness which plagued Remus. He didn't have to ask why it was there. He knew all too well. You see James and Lily had at first asked Remus to be Alex's Godfather. For Remus this singular event was one of the best moments of his life. His best friend had asked him, a werewolf, to be a potential guardian of his child and heir. Then it hit him. His best friend had asked him. A werewolf. That's when Remus knew he had to decline. Werewolves weren't allowed Jobs, most were poor and Remus only managed because of James help. Even if he did accept. The ministry wouldn't see it as official, no..he couldn't accept, even if all his heart yearned for him to do so. Still there was no point crying over spilled milk, Alex had a wonderful Godfather and Remus realised he still got to play a large role in the boy's life, and that would do.

It was on this same day that Sirius decided to grace his Godson with a present too. Or rather he begged his Godsons parents to let him give this gift to his Godson.

"James, Alex is going to be Lord Potter, someday isn't he?" Sirius asked his voice innocent and inquisitive voice masking his intentions so well one would think he was a Slytherin.

"Whaaaaat, Alex, a Lord Pshhh no! He is staying a toddler forever. I see no number past five for him!" James replied, his face horrified at the concept of his child growing up.

"James all children grow up, you are going to have to accept that eventually you know, Lily interjected before teasing, "oh my, is-is that a gray hair James, there on your head?"

"AHHH where!" James projected the most girlish scream Lily had ever heard, He then proceeded to quickly Accio the nearest hand mirror towards him and began to inspect his head. After checking his raven hair was indeed still raven he sent a pout towards Lily who simply laughed.

"To answer your question Sirius, he is, though only by a few minutes, he is the eldest potter thus the birth right it his." She answered him before frowning "Although really! If it were up to me, we wouldn't have this birth right nonsense. Both are equally amazing."

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed, now was his chance. "And well you see...I wanted to ask that er well...I am the last Black left, and well mother never officially disowned me so I have all the titles etc, and since harry is my Godson, and you know I don't have an heir I was wondering...if well...If I could name him my heir. I know this is completely sudden and a huge thing to ask but then he wouldn't be left out, well...I." He stopped when he saw Lilys shocked expression.

"I mean if you don't want to its completely fine too!" He added, worried that he angered his friends. What happened next shocked him, Lily hugged him and started crying.

Lily couldn't believe what Sirius had said. The Blacks where as old a family as the Potters and of equal wealth, he wanted to give all that, to her little boy, she simply couldn't believe it.

"Oh Sirius. I don't know what to say. I Of course. But are you sure?" Lily questioned.

"Yes" he replied with conviction.

James then put his hand of Sirius's shoulder. I guess we will be family in more than just words then heh. Of course, you need to ask Harry, though I have no doubt he will be ecstatic, he's always adored you padfoot."

Sirius approached the boy, who looked at him with an angelic smile "Padfoot! Do you wanna play!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the boy's energy. "Not right now little cub, hey I was wondering, would you like to join my family too?"

"But I thought I was already part of your family, uncle padfoot?" The child asked with curiosity, as well as worry.

"Of course, you are cub. But if you agree you get to have another nifty name attached to yours. As well as money so you can have all the sweets and brooms you could ever want!"

"All? even the super-fast brooms?" Harry asked sceptically, as if pondering a serious business deal.

"Yep even the super-fast ones!" Sirius replied with a smile"

"Yaaaaay I want the super brooms Uncle Padfoot."

"Haha so that a yes?" Sirius asked, despite being well aware of the answer.

"YES" Harry exclaimed.

Harry then proceeded to run off to join his brother, "Alex Alex! I get to have all the brooms!"

"All the brooms"? His slightly more timid brother replied.

"YEAH, uncle padfoot said so!"

"Heh, that awesome Harry," The barely older boy replied. It was a marvel watching the two interact, though Harry was younger, he acted older, he was friendly open and approachable, as well as reckless and brave. His brother on the other hand, was much more shy, and needed to warm up to others.

Sirius watched the two play tig, as he pondered the day's events, and so it was that Harry James Potter, would become Harry James Potter-Black. "That's a lot of names for a kid so small." He mused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ceremony was scheduled for a month later. In order for one wizard to take another on as heir, a small ritual was required, of course ministry being as it was, the whole thing was foreseen by them and as such was quite a public affair. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. For a 5-year-old...ehem apologies, 5 and 1-month year old such an event was quite traumatising. Still If Harry was anything, then he was a Gryffindor! And he would go up to the scary looking stage and he would take the scary looking potion and he would drink it while scary looking people watched and he would succeed! ..or so he told himself before grabbing his mother's robe and hiding his face in it.

There were many onlookers present for the ceremony, after all its not every day a wizard names another's child as his heir. Amongst the guests was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Always a wise man, he was slightly weary of what was about to occur. Sirius was wonderful and always would be, but his family... well they had issues. Albus was worried that once their blood was in the young Potter it may affect him. Still. He was Lily and James' son, and this was there decision. Besides Sirius turned out good and Harry seemed a pure child so perhaps he was worrying for nothing. Still nothing bad ever came from being cautious. Another guest present was Peter Pettigrew. Officially he was there to celebrate this event, though really, he was simply spying for Bellatrix Lestrange, she was quite...let's say agitated when she heard what her cousin was doing. Equally unhappy was Narcissa Malfoy who too had...issues with the event. Both considered a POTTER to be an utterly unacceptable and worthless heir.

Despite the mixed feeling of many of the guests present the ritual was to proceed. Harry gathered all his not-yet-Gryffindor courage and walked forward. As he did his brother looked on in wonder. Alex had always admired his brother, he was brave and strong and everything he wanted to be. He wasn't jealous per say, rather he completely idolised his sibling. Harry then proceeded to pick up the scary looking potion just as he said he would, and before he had time to hesitate he quickly drank it while attempting to ignore the putrid taste which oddly reminded him of his father's old socks. As soon as he drank the potion he felt faint and the last thing he could remember was the room spinning.

When Harry woke up he realised he was no longer in the ritual room, rather he was at home? In his own bed? But that couldn't be right. Looking around he was sure it was his room. It had HIS toys, HIS clothes and HIS posters. Unless...what if he was kidnapped and made to believe this was his room! His five-year-old mind began to panic, luckily at that moment his mother walked into the room.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?" She asked her voice calm and soothing.

"Ok..I think. Is this my room?" he asked confused.

Lily gave him an odd glance before replying, "Of course it's your room? Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because we were in the ritual place...how did we get here mummy."

Lily laughed realising how confused Harry was. "oh, darling that was yesterday. After you took the potion you fainted and we brought you back here."

"Oh..." harry replied disappointed. He had fainted. Just like his dad on the day he was born.

"Oh, my little Potter-Black you should look in the mirror."

Harry picked up the mirror from the side of the bed cautiously before looking at his reflection. He knew this would happen, but he was still surprised at that he saw. Luckily, he didn't look too different as the Potter and Blacks were related anyway, but he did decide he looked...not quite right. Lily noted that his cheekbones were higher and his eyes held a slightly different shape though the colour remained the same, his hair again, was still raven black but rather than messy it seemed wavier now. He was also a little taller, though his porcelain complexion stayed.

"Is that me? Mummy?" he asked quite shocked.

Lily smiled before replying, "it is my handsome little boy!"

At that moment James Potter entered the room carrying Alex on his back. Sirius and Remus came in after him.

"There's my little marauder!" James exclaimed "Heh you fainted" He added before sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Says you!" Harry replied with a pout, he would never hear the end of this.

 **A/N and voila done! yaaay it only took three hours...plus another couple to draw the cover...T_T its fine its only like 2am...**  
 **Oh speaking of which do you like the cover! Its my rendition of Harry after Azkaban! I'm rather pleased with it!**  
 **Anyway i'll try do another chapter soon. Hopefully. i mean i am bored currently...well...when i say bored i really mean i'm procrastinating. UKCAT revision is evil. Dont to A-levels kids -_- ...or i suppose NEWTS if we are going by Harry potter standards XD**


	2. When Good Things End

**A/N Voila chapter 2...can't believe i updated so quickly 0_0...it's because i'm out of video games...and procrastinating *casually hides unfinished essay***

For the next two years life was good, simply good. Nothing particularly bad happened, though neither did anything amazing. Despite this Harry would later come to view these plain, carefree days as some of the best in his life, filled with special, treasured memories that most witches and wizards would take for granted- like the first time he played a full Quidditch game. Harry was six at the time, and along with his close family-to Harry, it seemed as though every other potter acquaintance was there. Though in reality they were playing a fun game between friends and family at the local quidditch field- to Harry, he was at the world cup facing off against professional enemies left and right. As soon as the game started he zoomed of chasing the quaffle! Up ahead he could see his father hunting for the snitch. At first Harry was annoyed that he wasn't allowed to play seeker, his dad said it was 'dangerous' and 'not for children' ughhh how that had agitated the boy! He was six for Merlin's sake, he hardly qualified as a child anymore. Still, even he had to admit that his dad was- well pretty amazing on a broom and playing chaser was equally fun. Seeing that Harry was caught staring in awe at his father, his brother Alex took the opportunity to dash forward and intercepted the quaffle. Victory was his he thought! Harry may be his best friend and brother but today? Today he was the dreaded enemy and chaser of team James Potter. No way was he going to all him to win. Quaffle in hand he threw it with as much force as his six-year-old limbs could handle before sticking his tongue out towards his brother. Unfortunately, that blasted Mooney was too good a keeper and caught the darn thing. Ughh foiled again! Remus threw the quaffle back in Harrys direction and this time the raven-haired child was fully prepared. The game continued for a little while longer until Harry heard cheering from little Ginny Weasley and her mum who had come to watch the game. The snitch was spotted! Up further in the air James Potter was racing with Mr Weasley trying to catch the fast-moving blur. His father was dipping, diving, soaring, gliding and just looking at him made Harrys head spin. Until Finally James caught the snitch! Doing so he nearly fell of his broom but it was marvellous! And harry never felt prouder call the man 'dad'. They had won!

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and one cannot delay the inevitable forever. The event occurred at the end of July, A seemingly normal day. Albus Dumbledore had just received word that the Hogwarts divination teaches was moving country, thus leaving the school. This left Dumbledore with the predicament of finding another divination teacher. Now searching for new teachers was tedious enough but searching for a divination teacher. It was gruelling, dull, and mind-numbing work. He had to sit there while hordes of frauds waited for an interview.

"Oh, I see greatness if you hire me sir" one began,

"Fortune to your school for as long as I work there" another added.

"Despair should another get the job," yet another spoke.

Ughhh mind numbing work indeed.

Thus, when ANOTHER divination 'teacher' walked in for an interview Dumbledore was both tired and sceptical and just wanted the misery to end. And so, it started,

"Oh, sir you have made a good decision f-for I see- I see the future you know an-and I know y-you won't regret this sir not at all."

"Oh really!? Well that's great my dear, and could you tell me why you want this job." Dumbledore asked, while quite pathetically feigning interest.

"Well you see I saw that this would happen and that this is where I should be." The woman replied.

"I see..." Dumbledore spoke before adding "And what did you say your name was miss...?"

"Trelawney, Sybil Trelawney." the woman-Sybil replied.

The interview continued on like this for at least half an hour, though to Dumbledore it felt more like half a century, he was just about to move onto the next candidate before Sybil froze,

"Miss Trelawney" Albus replied, slightly worried about the woman strange behaviour.

When Sybil next spoke, it wasn't her voice which left her throat. It was commanding and held an otherworldly power. And the words themselves. Well, they shook Dumbledore to the core.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... twas born to those who have thrice defied him, twas born as the seventh month died... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord was born and reached his seventh year he approaches as the seventh month dies."

As soon as the words left her mouth the woman seemed to snap out of her strange trance and was left quite confused as to why her interviewer was staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Is everything alright sir?" she asked.

"Y-yes of course," Dumbledore replied still in quite an amount of shock. "I simply wished to inform you that I believe you would be perfect as Hogwarts Divination teacher."

"Oh, thank you sir! You shan't regret this, I see I see grea-yes greatness in your future."

"Yes of course." A dazed Dumbledore replied not truly listening to the woman's ramblings. Still he had little choice but to take her on as a staff member, it was the only way to keep her safe, for should this prophesy fall into the wrong hands calamity could occur. Speaking of which he had to warn both the Potters and Longbottom's, for the three children where now in grave danger.

If only he knew how right he was. For his conversation, as well as the prophesy itself had been observed. Severus Snape had joined the dark lord almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts, with Lily antagonised he no longer had any reservations about joining the man. Everything he ever cared about was stolen from or abandoned him. As such he only saw one future for himself. One alongside the death eaters. Thus, he was more than ready to relay the prophesy to Voldemort, never realising it would put the love of his life in grave danger.

"My Lord, I bring important news." Severus spoke his voice breathless from both running and apparating.

"What iss it Ssseverus, and this better not be a wasste of my time." The dark Lord replied with a hiss that concealed poorly his agitation at having been disturbed."

"I had been spying on Dumbledore, he had been interviewing applicants to fill the vacant divinations position. The last woman he interviewed suddenly developed a vacant stare, she then proceeded to recite a prophesy." Severus began, now more composed.

Voldemort stayed calm and collected, at least this is the image he intended to portray, however someone as skilled in reading people as Severus couldn't help but notice his blooded eye widen a microscopic amount. Though a small sign, Severus knew this news had both unnerved and worried his Lord.

"I only heard part of the prophesy, it went as follows- The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... twas born to those who have thrice defied him, twas born as the seventh month died..." Severus finished before glancing at his Lord, by now the fury was evident on his face."

"YOU FOOL! Did you not thing the second part may be important! CRUCIO! How dare you show such incompetence! Crucio!" Voldemort proceeded to curse any in vicinity. Indeed, to say the man was furious was an understatement.

"WHO IS IT, WHO COULD IT POSSIBLEY BE!" The dark lord pondered while inflicting harm on his followers, after what seemed like hours of furious cursing and circling the room in worry, Voldemort finally had an answer.  
"The Potter, and the Longbottom's. Yes of course those light brats!" After all it had to be those two, for it was unthinkable that the child of prophesy be any mudblood.

"M-my Lord!" Severus gasped in shock and realisation.

"I beg you spare Lily Potter, please the brats can be killed but I plead don't kill Lilly Potter!"

"What do you care about a mudblood Ssseverus?" Voldemort questioned, the agitated hiss ones more present.

"I shall not promise you anything. If she gets in my way then her fate is sealed. I care not for the lives of insects." the dark lord concluded.

"Bella! You are too take care of the Longbottom's, I shall personally pay the Potters a special visit." He added ominously. "No doubt they will hide under the fiddelus charm, yet who could be their secret keeper?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to leave James, run away, hide, anything! I won't let them have my babies!" Lily screamed at her husband.

"Mummy what's wrong? Where are we going? Mummy I'm scared."

"Nowhere baby, we are not going anywhere!" James interjected,

"Lily flower, please. I know, I know your scared, frankly so am I! But, if we put the house under fiddelus you know as well as I do that no one can find it!

"I know...I know. Logically I know bu-but I-I can't stay calm James! Wha-what if!?" Lily sobbed before James interrupted.

"I know...It's going to be Ok, Albus said he could be out secret keeper but he has enough on his head, so what do you think about Sirius?"

"Yeah...There's no one I trust more. Floo call him! Do it now James... please."

"Of course, Lily flower." James answered, just a few minutes later Sirius Black was sitting in their living room. The two quickly explained the situation before listening to his reply.

"Lily, James I'm honoured. But is this a good idea? Everyone knows we are friend's hell I made your son my heir! If Voldemort is going to suspect anyone it will be me. So how about this instead, we make Wormtail the secret keeper but let everyone think it's me. That way you will be safe!"

"But Sirius then you will be a target for no reason!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's fine so long as it keeps you safe!"

"Didn't think you could be so Slytherin, Padfoot. Of course, it is a good idea."

"Well the surname is still there isn't it?" Sirius added grinning to lighten the mood "In that case let's get Wormtail over here!"

Almost immediately Pettigrew was added to the gathering. The three explained the situation to him and Wormtail looked at them in shock, but not for the reasons one might expect. He wasn't in awe at being chosen nor was he worried for the twin's safety, oh no, he was shocked because he, a supporter of the Dark Lord was to be named secret keeper. Oh his Lord would be pleased.

"O-of course I would be honoured... you won't regret this." Pettigrew said with a dark smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"M-My Lord! T-t-the Potters secret keeper! I-I know who it is!"

"What!? WHO IS IT?! TELL ME!" The dark lord demanded.

Pettigrew's lips turned up slightly as he replied. "Me."

The Dark Lord eyes widen visibly this time, before he grinned madly.

"In that case it's time to pay the Potters a visit, don't you think?" Voldemort added, soon after the sound of apparition was heard and the dark lord vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James was sat in his living room. He knew he was safe. No one could break past the fiddelus charm, not even the dark lord. He was safe. So why did he feel so uneasy? Maybe it was the night air playing with his mind but it seemed as if every sound, every shadow was foreshadowing some ominous occurrence. Every howl of the wind made his jump and every flickering light made him bare his wand. 'Ugh I think I need some sleep' he thought. This war was terrible for both nerves and insomnia. Suddenly he swore he could hear footsteps, but that couldnt be right, the fiddelus is impenetrable...right? Immediately the sound of a spell broke the loud silence and the door burst open with a thundering boom. James was thrown back in the blast and ended up with wood impaled in his arm. Ignoring the leaking blood and pain he stood up to face the invader. As he did he found himself staring into the inhuman face and most crimson eyes, of the dark Lord Voldemort.

"How!?" Was all James said, wand in arm and battle stance ready.

"You should have thought better about who you choose as secret keeper James Potter! It just so happens Pettigrew is a loyal follower of mine..." Voldemort added his voice patronising and mocking.

"No..It can't be... Wormtail...Wormtail betrayed us!? T-the Bastard! I-I'll kill him! That traitor!" James screamed out, betrayal and pain visible in his expression. His friend for years! A fellow marauder...had betrayed him? Sold him out to the Dark Lord? Why? James was soon snapped out from his pondering by the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse quickly approaching. He dived to the side just managing to dodge the deadly spell before countering with a stupefy. Voldemort simply side stepped aside letting the spell pass to his left before laughing,

"Do you really thing such a pathetic spell could stop me!?" He questioned

"No... but maybe this will!" James quite unexpectedly stabbed a wooden door shard from the earlier explosion into Voldemort's leg. The Dark Lord, so proficient in every magic had never expected such a... muggle attack and was caught completely off guard. He let out a short shout of pain before retaliating with a furious onslaught of curses. James did his best to remarkably dodge them all, before finally being caught by the crucatius. Still James was determined not to scream, he would not let Voldemort have the satisfaction. And maybe just maybe he could by some time for Lily to escape.

"Still so full of will I see... You should consider yourself lucky that I am in quite a hurry."

James expression dropped at this news, if only he could distract Voldemort long enough!

"Did you really think I'd fall for such a pathetic delay strategy, oh no I know this is what you want. Well let me tell you, your little children? They will die tonight here with you and your pathetic mudblood bitch! Seeing as though you seem to favour such...disgraceful weaponry, it only seems right for it to kill you. A fitting end for a bloodtraiter I should think." Voldemort proceeded to pick up the same shard which James used and stabbed it into the man's heart. James let out one final scream and crimson pools of blood sprayed out of his chest, his final thoughts being of Lily and his children, and how he had failed to protect them.

"A pity, there was such potential..." Voldemort mused before delving deeper into the house, he searched the downstairs but found no trace of the brats, thus he began to walk upstairs.

Thud Thud... Lily could hear footsteps coming closer. She couldn't hear James anymore... she knew, knew that the worst had come to pass, James- her husband and best friend was dead. She would never again see his smile, or hear his laugh-the way he would smirk whenever thinking of pranks and mayhem, or the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw the twins, the bittersweet smile he gave on the boy's birthday...never again. She couldn't bear to think of what awaited her downstairs...the lifeless..glossy eyed c-c-corpse! Her eyes began to leak and she quickly swallowed tears before wiping her face. The children next to her were equally terrified. Alex led out a sniffle and Lily quickly clamped his mouth. He looked at her in terror,

"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry please-please be quite shh its ok, its ok." She comforted both to her children and herself as more tears fell from her eyes.

At that moment a figure appeared at the door. Serpentine face and eyes the colour of freshest blood. She knew exactly who this man-if you could call him that was- The Dark Lord Voldemort.

"No...NO NO NO YOU WON'T HAVE THEM!" Lily screamed hysterically-she couldn't-wouldn't let him have her children she wouldn't.

"Get out of the way, and I may just spare you." the Dark Lord replied, a bored look on his face- he didn't care much for the mudblood and Severus was a skilled potion master no doubt, he supposed he could entertain the idea of sparing her-though he doubted she would give her children away so easily...then again she was a mudblood.

"No..NO!" Lily screamed before gathering her courage, she had to save her children- she had to even if... even if it meant committing the greatest of taboos. She would not let them die,

"AVADA KEDAVRA" she screamed. The dark lord just barely dodged the curse in time and seemed surprise at the thought of a mudblood and poster girl of the light using the darkest of curses. Unfortunately, this meant her fate was sealed, he simply couldn't let her live after this.

"Pathetic attempt... but now let me show you how it's done...AVADA KEDAVRA"

With that Lily Potter fell to the ground with an almost under welling THUMP. Alex who had been standing behind is mother ran up to her dead body.

"Mummy...MUMMY MUMMY WAKE UP please wake up wake up!" Alas the child's pleas went unanswered. Harry on the other hand was left staring into the eyes of his parent's murderer. The 7-year-old could feel his heart race inside his chest, and the world around him seemed to slow down. At that moment all that existed was those piercing murderous eyes.

"And now for the grand finale" The dark lord began.

"But which of you to kill first? You two have caused me quite a bit of trouble. One can never be too cautious thus it is clear you must both die. At this point it would be a mercy. You have lost everything! Your parents, your home...the wizarding world." Voldemort monologued and observed as Alex burst out into even more tears.

"Yes...yes you will do. Say goodbye little brat AVADA K..." the Dark Lord was interrupted by the scream of Harry Potter who lunged at the man in an attempt to grab his wand. The child actually managed to unbalance the great dark lord who nearly ended up on the floor.

"I won't let you kill my brother you MONSTER!" Little Harry screamed while stepping in front of his brother and shielding him with his hands.

"Oh, perhaps you wish to die first you little pest!" Voldemort shouted while trying to compose himself, the little brat had managed to rip his robe and scratch him. Frankly, it was embarrassing. The Dark Lord then aimed his wand straight at the child who was still protecting his brother, he began the incantation

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Harry closed his eyes, at this point resigning himself to death...but at least- at least his brother would have a chance to escape, however small any chance was better than no chance. He waited for the curse to hit but it never did. He heard a scream which seemed too old to come from his brother and as he opened his eyes he saw Alex in front of him, smiling. The boy had jumped in front of the curse. Blood trailed from his mouth as he grinned.

"You always protect me little brother... But now it's-its m-my turn...t-to be...be a-a big...brother. Alex collapsed in front of Harry...but he wasn't dead. He was very much alive. But how could that be? It was impossible. Harry didn't know much about curses but he was pretty sure this particular one was always fatal. So why wasn't Alex dead? Better yet, where was the Dark Lord. For he had clearly vanished. They were safe? Harry collapsed to his knees joining his brother and laughed a dazed, semi sane laugh, he was soon brought back to his senses by the sight of his mother...she was still dead. Nothing, no magic no miracles, nothing could bring her back. Tears he hadn't knows he was holding in fell from his eyes and he screamed. Screamed for his mum, screamed for his dad, screamed for his brother and for everything else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore became very aware that something was wrong at the Potter's residence when the fiddelus charm fell. Something was very wrong indeed. He quickly gathered a team of aurors while ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach...the Potters didn't have to be dead. 'Maybe it...maybe.' Dumbledore tried to in vain convince himself that everything was well. He quickly apparated to Godric's hollow and would forever be shocked by what he saw.

Pieces of the front door lay everywhere, shards both inside the house and out, as he entered he noticed blood sprayed along the walls, it seemed like the sight of a horror film, the smell of iron was overwhelming, walking into the Livingroom Dumbledore saw the corpse of James Potter, slumped along the wall laying in a pool of his own crimson blood., he was impaled with one of the wooden shards but the tingle of dark magic was strong in the air. Dumbledore froze as his eyes widened, a tear fell from his face and he covered his mouth in shock. Quickly he made his way upstairs, terrified of what he might find- he begged and prayed the children still lived, despite the chances being low. As he entered the upstairs bedroom be was greeted again with the sight of another corpse. This time that of Lily Potter. She lay on her stomach, her fiery red hair covering her face, there was no blood around her and it was clear she had been hit with the killing curse. In the corner of the room there sat two children huddled together so still Dumbledore initially thought they too were dead. Luckily, they he was proved wrong.

"Harry, Alex?" He asked cautiously as not to further scare the traumatised children.

"Uncle Albus?" Harry spoke his voice quiet, and hoarse from screaming.

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore replied sadly before hugging the two boys who by this point began to cry again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little later the boys were trying to calm down with some warm tea in a ward at st mungo's. They just about managed to tell Dumbledore what occurred, the old teacher was shocked to say the least, Alex Fleamont Potter had survived the killing curse. He was the boy who lived. How this was possible even Dumbledore didn't know, of course he had a few theories, but as of right now that's all they were. What was perhaps even more extraordinary was the fact that he managed to vanquish the very Dark Lord that countless trained auror's couldn't defeat in decades. It truly was amazing. But anyway, what was pressing right now was keeping the boys safe. Voldemort may be gone but his followers remained. It was imperative they not find the children. Yet who could they go to? Yes, Albus was Alex's Godfather but he really only accepted to take pity on Remus who considered himself unfit. He most certainly didn't have the requirements to house a child. So, who was left? Remus was a werewolf so the ministry would never allow it. Sirius...Sirius was the cause of the whole fiasco. He was the secret keeper! He betrayed the Potters. Albus could hardly believe it. The man had always seemed so genuine and friendly for goodness sake he even named Harry his heir. Still Albus supposed it did make for a perfect ruse, it would seem that the Blacks insane blood had won out in the end. Albus only hoped Harry wouldn't end up like Sirius. Still that traitor was now in Azkaban, Dumbledore believed Azkaban a harsh sentence for anyone but for a man who betrayed his best friends? Perhaps it was where he belonged. In any case he was out of the question, Pettigrew? Poor Pettigrew was dead, killed by Sirius. So, who else was left? The Weasleys? No, they had enough financial issues as it was. Truly there was no one. Putting the boys for adoption seemed both cold and dangerous. Infact the whole wizarding world was dangerous...in that case... Maybe...yes that could work. They would simply have to go to the muggle world! But who could take them in? Of course! Lily was a muggleborn! She had family. It was perfect! The only problem was that Lily frequently complained of said family...still it would only be for a few years...and they would be safest there. Of course, Albus would speak to them first and warn them against neglecting the boys. It wasn't an ideal plan but it was the best given the circumstance.

Now...to begin organising everything.

 **A/N Yay Chapter 2 finished! aaaandd...its 1am -_- how does this keep happening? Anyway i hope you enjoy, i want to publish at least one more chapter before i go on holiday! Just going to have to fit it with my revision schedule...somehow. You know its so depressing i have to take my work on holiday with me -_- everyone will be having fun and I'll be waking up at 5 am to use the internet in the hotel lobby to revise biology -_- yay summer. Seriously though 5 star hotel and it only has internet in the lobby what the heck 0_o its almost like they expect us to...socialise on holiday, oh the horror. I am kinda exited though...  
I bought a floppy hat XD Its a tradition.  
My mum keeps saying i look like an 80s posh lady with my floppy hat, sunglasses and shawl.  
I think shes a hat hater :P**

 **If you liked this please review! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas and seriously, constructed criticism is encouraged! I'm always looking for ways to improve!**


End file.
